


For Me, It’s You

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Greg is not subtle, M/M, Nick was raised right and is a gentleman, Teens, boys together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg get a little private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me, It’s You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> This is the second in the series about the boys as teens. After this one they’ll start to age a little. Hope you’re enjoying this as much as I’m enjoying writing them.

“So are you sure you’re okay with this?” Greg asked Archie for the third time in an hour.

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have said I’d do it. But if you ask me again, I’m going to change my mind just on principle,” Archie answered.

“All right. Okay. I just.” Greg stopped when Archie glared at him. “Fine. Thank you.”

“Just don’t fuck _us_ over when you’re fucking your boy,” Archie replied.

“I don’t know that we will. Do that. I just want.” Greg tugged on his hair. “I don’t know what I want.”

Archie rested a hand on Greg’s shoulder. “Not to sound all big brother, but he’s not pressuring you to do anything, is he? ‘Cause he may be all big and buff, but Ella isn’t afraid of him and she’ll kick his ass if he is. All we have to do is tell her.”

“Do you seriously think _anyone_ would force me to do _anything_ I don’t want?” Greg asked. “It’s fine. I’d just like some private time with Nick more than anything. I mean we’ve been spending time together and all, but none of it really _private_. Most of it has been with all of you.”

“Ug. Greg. TMI. Okay. Enough. I got it. You want to spend time with him. Pri. Vate. Time. Just. Your own bed, okay?” Archie made a face.

“Hey, do I complain when Ella shares with me?” Greg considered the shirt he’d picked out and discarded it, picking up another one. “Never mind don’t answer that.”

“So when is he coming over here?” Archie asked.

“After lunch? Is that all right? And then we’ll meet you guys for dinner.”

“You sure that’s a good idea? Might be a bit odd that you guys are closed up at that time.”

Greg considered his words. “After dinner then? But what are you going to do?”

“I’ll go to the library with Ella. It’s fine.”

 

 

Greg opened the door at the knock, smiling at Nick. “Hey.”

Nick’s grin widened when he saw Greg. “Hi. Can I…?”

“Yeah. Come on in.” Greg stepped back, giving Nick enough room to get by. As soon as the door was closed, he crowded him against the door, pressing tight against him. After kissing him thoroughly, he stepped back and said, “Hi.”

Nick hooked his fingers in Greg’s belt loops, tugging Greg back towards him. “I like that greeting.”

“I can repeat it if you want,” Greg offered.

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something else.”

“I thought you came over to study,” Greg teased.

“I did.” Nick reached for the button’s on Greg’s shirt, smiling at the other teen’s habit of wearing button downs. “I was thinking we could start with anatomy.”

“You know I’m pretty much a sure thing, right, Nick?” Greg asked, tracing the ampersand in the A&M on Nick’s t-shirt. “You don’t have to give me a line or anything. Molesting me would pretty much get you whatever you want.”

Nick grinned at him. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He finished unbuttoning the shirt and spread the sides, only to discover Greg had a t-shirt on underneath. “Are you kidding me?”

“Couldn’t make it too easy for you.”

“What do you think about losing our shirts and maybe moving this to somewhere a little more comfortable?” Nick suggested.

“I’m kinda enjoying feeling your muscles through your shirt,” Greg responded.

“Think how much better they would feel if all you were feeling is skin and muscle,” Nick whispered in his ear.

“Yeah. Okay. Skin.” Greg stepped back and started shrugging out of his shirt, getting his arms tangled in the sleeves.

“G.” Nick grabbed the edges of his shirt, using it to tug the other teen towards him. “Slow down. It’s not a rush, darlin’.” He bit his lip, holding back a smile as Greg shuddered at the word. “Like that?” he murmured. He smoothed his hands down Greg’s arm. “This works better if you unbutton the sleeves first, darlin’.”

Greg pouted as Nick gently undid the buttons on each sleeve. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not,” Nick soothed. “I’m just as eager as you are. But we don’t need to rush. If we don’t get to… whatever today. I’m okay with that.”

Greg paused, closing the little bit of space that separated them and kissing Nick. “I don’t deserve you.”

“If whoever you’re with won’t go at a pace you’re comfortable with…they don’t deserve _you_ ,” Nick replied. Greg just stared at him for a moment, then started running his fingers through Nick’s hair, clearly feeling for something. “Greg, what are you doing?”

“Looking for the chip or tag or whatever. You’ve gotta be an android or clone or something.”

“You’re a nut, G. But I like that.” Nick kissed the tip of his nose, then his lips. “Shirt?”

“Yeah. I guess.” Greg dropped his arms before lifting his arms to cross them defensively. “I. All right.”

“G?” Nick put a finger under Greg’s chin, lifting the other teen’s head so they were looking each other in the eye. “I’m not going to be disappointed if that’s what you’re worried about all of a sudden.”

“But you’re all muscles and buff and you. I’m just. Thin and a stick.”

“I’m kinda partial to thin and stick,” Nick reassured him. He pulled Greg’s t-shirt out of his jeans. “Can I…?” When Greg didn’t protest, he eased the shirt up and over Greg’s head, tossing it aside. Reverently, he brushed his fingertips down Greg’s chest. “You’re gorgeous, darlin’.” Bending his head, he nuzzled at the bend of Greg’s neck, his tongue darting out to taste the flesh there.

Greg’s hands clutched at his hips as Nick’s mouth traced his collarbone, alternating between licks and kisses, nipping lightly a couple of times. That drew a moan from the other teen and he pressed his teeth against the bone. Greg’s fingers dug in at that and he gasped, “Nick!”

“Is that a good Nick or a bad Nick?” Nick raised his head to ask.

“Good Nick,” Greg groaned. “Very good Nick.”

Nick grinned at his response before scraping his teeth very lightly across Greg’s skin. He just barely caught Greg as the other teen’s knees buckled. “So I guess that’s something I save for when you aren’t going to hit the floor,” Nick decided. Greg made an inarticulate sound in response.

Greg shook his head as if trying to clear it and ran his hands up Nick’s sides, bunching up his t-shirt, but not untucking it. His fingers rubbed across the soft cotton, not so much trying to excite Nick as just putting his fingers on the dark haired teen. He ran his fingers all over Nick’s chest, covering as much of it as he could, almost as if he was mapping it. Nick stood still, letting him do whatever he wanted, waiting to see what he would do next.

After a minute, Greg whined at him, "Why'd you stop?"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Nick grinned. "Did you want something?"

"Niiickyyy," Greg whined in response.

"Easy, darlin'," Nick soothed him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you." Greg bit his bottom lip, pouting at Nick, and making the other teen groan. "Of course that goes both ways. You have no idea how hot you are, do you, Gregory Sanders?"

Greg grinned, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck. "I like it when you tease me," he whispered. "I just don't like it when you stop."

"Minx," Nick told him fondly. He brushed a hand through Greg's hair, pleased to find there was no product in it today. "Now where were we?"

Greg grinned at him, a decidedly wicked glint in his brown eyes, and reached for Nick's shirt. "Right about here," he declared. Untucking the other teen's shirt, he slid his hands up then back down and into the waistband of Nick's jeans. Using his grip on Nick's ass, he began tugging the dark haired boy towards him even as he backed up.

Nick followed Greg's lead, content for the moment to let the other boy take control. He'd have plenty of time to turn the tables if he wanted. When Greg made no move to remove his shirt, Nick reached behind his head, tugging it up and over and dropping it as they reached the bed. "Hey," Greg protested. "Who said you could take that off?"

Instead of answering, Nick used Greg's belt loops to haul him close until they were chest to chest. He grinned at the moan Greg let out. "Told you skin was better," he said smugly.

Greg smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Not. Attractive."

“I think I’m hurt, G.”

“I didn’t. I’m not. I didn’t mean it like that!”

Nick smiled, trying to sooth away the insult. “I’m teasing, G.” He slid his hands down Greg’s back, stopping when he got to the waistband of Greg’s jeans. When Greg didn’t shy away, he continued down until his hands were cupping the other teen’s ass cheeks. “Gonna let me touch you some more?” he asked. “Let me see all of you?”

“Nick, I…”

“Nothing you don’t want, Greg,” Nick promised. “Nothing that makes you uncomfortable.” He moved one hand around to the front, pressing and cupping the hardness he found there. “But. I’m pretty sure you want this. And, god.” Taking Greg’s hand, he pressed it against his own cock, moaning as Greg wrapped as much of his hand around it as he could. “I know I want you to touch me.”

Greg sucked Nick’s bottom lip into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue across it. “Wanna get more comfortable?” he asked when he released it with a pop.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Lay down with me?” Greg asked softly.

“Absolutely,” Nick answered just as softly. Reluctantly he turned Greg loose and sat down, unlacing his boots. As he kicked them off, Greg plopped onto his legs, straddling his thighs and scooting towards him. Nick laughed at his eagerness, grabbing at his ass and sliding his hands into the back pockets of Greg’s jeans. Greg wiggled closer, running his hands up Nick’s arms.

Nick shifted Greg slightly, moaning as the other teen continued to move against him. Greg grinned at the reaction, pushing against him. “Like that?” he questioned.

“I like touching you,” Nick responded. “And I really like kissing you.” Cupping the back of Greg’s head, he gently urged the other teen towards him. Nick peppered a series of kisses against Greg’s lips before gently running his tongue across them. Greg sighed at the touch and parted his lips, allowing Nick to ease his tongue inside. For a few minutes they traded lazy kisses, some of the urgency fading as they just enjoyed being able to touch and kiss. Nick ran a hand up Greg’s torso, rubbing a thumb over a nipple. When Greg shuddered, he asked, “Feel good?”

“Oh, god, Nicky. Please. Please,” Greg begged.

“Please what, darlin’?”

“Please. More. That. I.” Greg wiggled against him and Nick groaned, grabbing his hips.

“Always. Anything, darlin’.” Slowly, carefully, Nick coaxed Greg off his lap and onto the bed, smiling as the blonde sprawled across the mattress, arching his back. “Do you trust me?”

Greg whimpered, holding his hands out to Nick and grabbing at him, clearly unable to articulate exactly what he wanted. He groaned low in his throat as Nick unsnapped the button on his own jeans. “Okay. I got ya.” Nick knelt over him, straddling his legs.

Looking down at him, Nick stopped for a moment, drinking in the sight of his heaving chest and the denim outlining his hard cock. Slowly Nick eased his mouth down, running his tongue along Greg’s collarbone. Remembering his early reaction, he added teeth after a minute, moving steadily down the blonde’s body.

Greg alternated between clutching at the sheets and clutching at whatever part of Nick he could reach, not even really making a move to caress the dark haired teen. Nick reached his nipples, pausing there when he licked one and Greg gave a full body shudder in response.

Rolling his eyes up to watch Greg, he rolled his tongue across the nipple until it peaked. Wrapping his tongue around the point, he tugged it gently, then laved it before sucking. Greg’s hips bucked upwards looking for friction that he couldn’t find because Nick was situated too high. “Niiick,” he protested.

“I wanna suck you, darlin’. Wanna taste you and feel you cum.” Nick looked up at him. “That okay? Can I do that?”

“Please,” Greg begged. He put his hand on Nick’s shoulder and pushed downward.

“Mmm. In a minute. First. I wanna do this.” Ducking his head, he bit down lightly on the nipple he’d been toying with.

Underneath him, Greg tensed before going boneless and Nick raised his head to look at him, his brown eyes widening as he realized what had just happened. “Greg. Did you just…?”

Greg groaned, but it wasn’t the happy, pleased noise he’d been making. “Just. Go away. Leave me alone.”

“G. Darlin’.” Nick tugged gently, pulling his arm away until Greg was looking at him again. “That is _so_ hot. That you came just because of what I said and me biting you.” He nuzzled the side of Greg’s neck before kissing him softly. “You can’t have any idea how that makes me feel. Look.” He took one of Greg’s hands, guiding it into his jeans so the other boy could feel the precome leaking from his own cock. “That’s what it does to me.”

Tentatively Greg’s fingers explored the hard length, rubbing over the spongy head, and smiling when Nick groaned. “Does this mean I get to play with you?” he asked.

“Is that what you want to do?” Nick replied. He nudged Greg’s head up until the blonde was situated so he could kiss the other boy. He nipped at Greg’s lips, expecting the other teen to relax and become pliant in his arms after a few minutes. When Greg didn’t, he pulled back far enough to ask, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Greg responded.

“Am I making you nervous?”

“Definitely not.” Greg ran his free hand down Nick’s back, rubbing at the muscles there. “Did you know that the average eighteen year old has a refractory period of about fifteen minutes? Guys in their seventies? About twenty hours. Which seriously. Can you imagine having to wait _twenty_ hours to have sex again? Although I guess if you’re _that_ old you don’t care as much. The average period is like thirty minutes though. Which I guess is pretty good. Cause you can mess around or play with each other or… cuddle if you want… while you wait.”

Nick blinked at the amount of information that spilled from Greg’s mouth. “Greeeg,” he said slowly. “Does sex make you _more_ hyper?”

“Um, maybe? I don’t know?” Greg’s ears turned red. “I haven’t exactly done this before. I mean with someone else.” He sighed. “And now I look like a total loser.”

Nick kissed him deeply. “Not at all. I like that I’m the only one that’s touched you.”

Greg grinned. “Getting off on that, are you?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Naked time!” Greg announced gleefully, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Nick’s jeans and shoving downwards.

“Ouch! Greg, watch the merchandise,” Nick scolded, although he didn’t protest Greg trying to remove his jeans; just his method of removal. “You seem to like that part of my anatomy, try not to injure it before you get to play with it more.”

Greg grinned. “Yeah. That would be bad.”

Nick rolled to his side, kicking his jeans the rest of the way down; his underwear following. He was reaching for Greg’s jeans when he realized the blonde had unbuttoned them himself and was slowly peeling them off. “Um, G? Are you missing something?”

Greg looked down, considering the jeans he had removed to mid-thigh. “No? You took my shirts off me earlier.”

“G… where are your underwear?”

“Oh.” Greg grinned and wiggled a little, kicking his jeans off with a flourish. “I don’t wear those. Haven’t for years.”

“Jesus, Greg,” Nick groaned. “That’s just…” He pinned Greg to the bed, nestling his hips against the other teen’s, both of them groaning at the contact. “You’re going to kill me in class. I’m gonna look at you and know I could slip my hand down your jeans and feel nothing but skin.” Lightly he thrust against Greg. “God.”

“That,” Greg groaned. “Keep doing that.” He dug his fingers into Nick’s ass, holding the teen tight against him.

“You like that?” Nick asked. He braced his elbows next to Greg’s head as he continued to thrust lazily against Greg, feeling the other boy slowly harden. “God, I can feel you getting harder for me.”

Greg moaned low in his throat, pushing up against Nick as if trying to get closer to him. His hands slid lower, cupping Nick’s cheeks and pulling Nick tight against him, grinding their cocks together. Nick tipped his head down, scrapping his teeth across Greg’s collarbone. Greg groaned again in reaction. “Do that again,” he begged.

“Yeah?” Nick asked. He rolled his hips against Greg’s as he gently bit him.

“So good,” Greg moaned.

“You don’t know how good _you_ feel,” Nick murmured. “How hot you make me.”

“God, Nick, you talk about the things I say,” Greg replied.

As they both moved, one of his fingers slipped into Nick’s crack, skidding across his hole. “Greg!” Nick gasped as he stiffened and Greg felt a warm wetness spread between them. At the feel, he tightened his hold on Nick as he pushed up against him. A moment later, Greg went limp beneath Nick.

Nick raised his head, pressing his forehead to Greg’s before pressing his lips to the other teen’s. “Am I too heavy?” he asked softly.

“I like the weight,” Greg replied, wrapping his arms around Nick.

“I don’t want to crush you.” Nick pressed kisses against his lips, smiling when Greg returned them almost sleepily. “Are you finally getting tired?”

“Just comfortable,” Greg answered.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Nick rolled to his side, tucking Greg against him. Running a hand through Greg’s hair, he said, “How are you feeling?”

“Nick? Seriously? Nothing happened that I didn’t want.” Greg propped himself up so he could look down at Nick. “Why does everyone think that you can or would force me into sex?”

“It’s not that we think I’d force you into anything…” Nick started.

Greg pressed closer to him, stopping him with a kiss. “Then trust me to know what and _who_ I want. And, Nick? I _want_ you.” He frowned. “And what’s with this we shit?”

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, Ella… Ella might have had a strongly worded conversation with me when Archie asked her to go to the library with him tonight.”

“I’m. I’m gonna kill her. No one will ever find the body. Not at all. Not a trace,” Greg ranted after a pause.

Nick grabbed him before Greg could scramble out of bed. “Hey. One, no running out of the room while naked. Two, she only did it because she cares about you.” Nick smiled at Greg. “I thought it was kind of sweet.”

“Well don’t tell her that,” Greg told him, biting his tongue against his first thought which was _Oh, god, I’m in love with a crazy man. Wait. I’m in_ Love _with him?!_ He couldn’t tell Nick that. Not yet. He would absolutely chase Nick away if he admitted that. Instead he snuggled up against Nick, resting his head against the dark haired man’s chest.

“I won’t,” Nick replied. “Because somehow I think having Ella against me would be a bad thing.”

“She likes you so far,” Greg mumbled. “Or she wouldn’t have threatened you. Or agreed to keep Archie out.”

“Are you falling asleep?” Nick asked. “Are you actually running out of energy?”

“’M comfortable,” Greg told him.

“Well, I think we might freak Archie out if he comes back and finds us naked in bed together,” Nick pointed out.

“But. But. Skin. Warm, smooth skin,” Greg protested, running his hand down Nick’s chest.

“I’m not complaining, G. I just think it might make things a little awkward.”

Greg heaved a sigh. “Fine. But I don’t have to like it.”

“I didn’t say _I_ liked it either. I’d much rather stay here with you.”

“So put pants on and stay,” Greg replied.

Nick kissed him deeply, smiling at the moan Greg let out as he pulled away. “I’d rather do nothing else, darlin’, but if we get caught…we’re both in trouble. And we run the risk of getting sent home. And I won’t let that happen.”

“But you don’t have to go yet, right?” Greg asked, then worried he was clinging too tightly to Nick. “I mean you can, if you want. But if you can stay. I’d like you too.”

“I can stay. But I do think we should put some pants on so Archie doesn’t get scarred and is willing to give us the room again.”

“Yeah. We. Pants. Definitely.” Greg sat up, scrambling around for their jeans. “I’m good. I…”

“G.” Nick wrapped his arms around Greg from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “G. Greg. Slow down. Relax. Darlin’. It’s fine.” He pressed a kiss to the other shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t want me… hanging all over you. And clinging.”

“Greg, remember how you said I wouldn’t force you to do something you didn’t want? Well, if you do something I don’t want, I’ll tell you. And I kinda like you clinging on me.”

“Seriously. Are you for real? How are you so perfect? I mean. You cannot be real.”

“Southern boy,” Nick pointed out. “And I’m sure you’ll find something about me that drives you nuts. At some point. Jeans?” Greg shook his head, muttering something in Norwegian, as he got up and located their jeans. He tossed Nick’s and his underwear to the other boy. “Do I want to know what you just said?”

“Probably not.” Greg tugged his jeans on, carefully tucking himself away, and zipping himself up. “Are you staying for a bit?”

Nick nodded. “Until Archie gets back or just before curfew. I’ll set my alarm to give myself enough time to get back to my room.”

Greg watched as he suited action to words, then held his arm open so the blonde teen could settle against him. “Wake me up before you leave if I fall asleep?”

“I will,” Nick promised before accepting the kiss Greg pressed against his lips. “Rest now if you want. I won’t leave without telling you.”

“Good,” Greg murmured. “Like having you here.”

 

 


End file.
